CharaNari Special: Amulet Jack!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Kukai is playing in a soccer match and he's losing. To make matters worse, an X Egg is creating havoc nearby!  The only Guardian there to cheer Kukai on is Amu and Daichi desperately want to help out Kukai. Can Amu and Daichi work together to defeat it?
1. The Game

**Suteneko: Damn it!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Suteneko: Tomorrow is the Ramadan!**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Kairi: Ramadan****is the Islamic month of****fasting, in which participating****Muslims****refrain from eating, drinking and sexual activities from****dawn****untilsunset.**

**Amu: Wow**

**Suteneko: And I can't curse either!**

**Ikuto: Oh my god, my dream came through.**

**Suteneko: *whacks Ikuto* Asshole….**

**Daichi: Well now Amu is going to transform with me! Amulet Jack!**

**Suteneko: Yup! Kukai! On with the disclaimer!**

**Kukai: Okay!****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**At Seiyo Middle School's soccer field…..**

**Kukai's POV**

Hinamori "Yo Hinamori!"

Hinamori was dressed in a black and white jersey with the number 82 on it, light pink pants and hot pink sneakers.(Episode 82)

She smiled at me and waved, "Kukai! Hey!"

I ran up to her, "Thanks for coming to the game. Too bad everyone else is busy."

"Yeah, but I'm here and I'll be cheering for you."

I smiled, "Thanks, the game is about to start and I have to get changed. Later!"

"See ya! Good luck!"

I ran to the locker rooms to get changed into my uniform.

_This is going to be a great game I can feel it._

**Kukai: That was short.**

**Suteneko: Sorry! I have school tomorrow and its one more minute to 10!**

**Kairi: And she has to wake up early tomorrow to eat and then fast the whole day.**

**Amu: Good luck!**

**Suteneko: Thanks Amu! I'll update as soon as I have the time.**

**Ikuto: Meaning its going to take a while for her to update.**

**Suteneko: I have exams next week and I've got tuition homework and…..**

**Ikuto: Excuses…..**

**Amu: *punches Ikuto's face***

**Ikuto: Ow!**

**Amu: Unlike you, Suteneko goes to school and does her schoolwork and studies seriously.**

**Ikuto: Hn**

**Suteneko: I'll promise I'll update ASAP**

**Kukai: Until then please review**

**Kairi: Also to the Muslims reading this, "Happy Fasting!"**


	2. Daichi's Bond With Kukai

**Suteneko: Man….**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Suteneko: The rain was so heavy today! Now I have to get my uniform cleaned and I just used it!**

**Kairi: I see….**

**Kukai: By the way, have you been watching any new anime lately?**

**Suteneko: Hai! Its called Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Kairi: Sakura is a very common name for anime girls.**

**Ikuto: So are girls with pink hair.**

**Amu: I heard that!**

**Kukai: Busted…**

**Ikuto: Shut up.**

**Kairi: Suteneko-san you made a poll right?**

**Suteneko: Yup. It's on my profile so please cast your votes!**

**Amu: BTW, what will I look like as Amulet Jack?**

**Kukai: As awesome as me**

**Ikuto: I wouldn't call you awesome, more like a goofball.**

**Kukai: old man….**

**Ikuto: I'm only 18**

**Kukai: Yeah but you're sexually harassing Hinamori**

**Ikuto: Am not**

**Kukai: Are too**

**Ikuto: Am not**

**Kukai: Are too**

**Kairi:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's****POV**

"Hey Amu! Thanks again for coming!"

"Like I said Daichi, no problem."

Ran flew up beside Daichi, "Hey Daichi, come with us to cheer on Kukai."

"Sure besides he doesn't let me go near him during a game."

"Why not deschu?"

"When Kukai first started playing in the soccer team and the opponents are tough, I would chara change with him and he would get mad at me because he wants to do it himself."

Ran nodded "So what do you do when he plays?"

"I usually hang around, explore, play with you guys etc."

_Kukai really is something isn't he?_

_I wish I was like him sometimes…._

Miki called out to me, "Oi! Amu-chan!"

"Yes?"

Dia looked at me, "What were you thinking of Amu-chan? You seemed pretty deep in thought."

"Hm? Oh nothing really."

I bought a soda for myself & bag of popcorn for the charas to share from a food stall that the Middle School Support group set up. Daichi didn't eat any, he said Kukai & him had a pretty big breakfast this morning.

The other school team, Shion Middle School are really good players. Their goal keeper was especially good, Kukai kicked 2 balls already but the goal keeper caught them all!

Daichi's left eye was twitching; I think that's how his face looks like when he restrains himself.

I tried to calm him, "Don't worry, they'll get through this."

Daichi smiled a little.

Ran and the others flew up to me, "Amu-chan, Trouble! X Egg!"

Daichi spoke up, "Amu & I will take care of it, you girls stay here and cheer on Kukai."

_Daichi…._

_You really want to help him out don't you?_

"Okay!"

With one last wave, Daichi & I ran off to find the X Egg.

_Kukai, just concentrate and win this game for….Daichi_

**Ikuto: Much longer than the first chapter.**

**Kukai: Suteneko keeps her promises unlike you.**

**Ikuto: When have I never kept a promise?**

**Kukai: You never met Utau at Christmas Eve remember?**

**Ikuto: I didn't promise that I'll be there. She assumed I'll be there.**

**Kukai: Yeah and a cat is about to take off into outer space.**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Kukai: Oi! Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: *looks up from his orange book* Yes?**

**Kukai: Use it!**

**Kakashi: Fine**

**Ikuto: Hold it! What are you-?**

**Kakashi: *forms a tiger seal with his hands***

**ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!**

**Ikuto: *is in outer space***

**Kukai: *laughs* Thanks Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: Whatever can I get back to reading now?**

**Kukai: Yeah sure**

**Kakashi: * gets back to reading***

***Suteneko & Amu comes in with Kairi behind them***

**Kairi: *carrying shopping bags***

**Kukai: Why is he carrying your bags?**

**Amu: He didn't want us to carry them because they were so many.**

**Suteneko: Kairi is such a gentlemen….unlike Ikuto.**

**Kairi: *puts down the bags on the floor* Where is he anyway?**

**Kukai: In outer space**

**Everyone: huh?**

**Kukai tells everyone the story resulting everyone to laugh so hard until tears came**

**Kakashi: Please review**


	3. Where are they?

**Suteneko: *fan girl squeal***

**Kukai: *covers his ears* WTH?**

**Suteneko: Sorry I just finished one of the best books I've ever read!**

**Kukai: What's it called?**

**Suteneko: Braless in Wonderland by Debbie Reed Fischer.**

**Kukai: Its sounds….**

**Suteneko: It's amazing! So detailed. The modeling, the clothes! *fan girl squeal***

**Kukai: I see…..**

**Suteneko: I'll use the book's ideas in my future story Amulet Neko. And….**

**A new story I made up! "Me? A Model!"**

**Its going to be fabulous!**

**Kukai: Okay…..**

**Ikuto: There you are….**

**Kukai: Crap….**

**Ikuto: *chases Kukai***

**Suteneko: Also my friend icysu22 had written her first ever story!**

**Its called A France Friendship. Please read it! I think it's great even though it's her first try and I can't wait to see what will happen next. Please read and review!**

**Ikuto: You're going to pay for sending me to space you knucklehead!**

**Kukai: But Kakashi did it!**

**Ikuto: That's because you told him to!**

**Suteneko:****Okay then….AmuKuroNekoHime (me) does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Kukai's POV**

"Damn it…."

_Not one team has scored one goal yet!"_

_At this rate, this game will never end_

_I wonder what Hinamori is doing…._

I turned to see Hinamori's charas screaming, waving their pom-poms,

"Gambate! Gambate! Kukai!"

_But no Hinamori, where is she?_

_Come to think of it, I don't see Daichi either._

_Where are they?_

**Amu's POV**

I followed Daichi and when he stopped, I saw that we were in the small forest behind the Middle School.

I looked up to see the X Egg.

Daichi turned to me, "Let's do this, Amu."

I nodded.

"My own heart-Unlock!"

The Humpty Lock emitted a flash of bright light.

"Amulet Jack!"

**Kukai: Oi! Why so short?**

**Ikuto: She has school in a few minutes dumb ass.**

**Amu: Yeah and she's already in her uniform. Now all she has to do now is comb her hair and catch her bus.**

**Ikuto: Thank you for all your reviews. We really appreciate them.**

**Suteneko: Yeah! Sorry if its short. When I come back the next chapter it will be longer.**

**Amu: I can't wait to see what I'll wear.**

**Kukai: Please review.**


	4. Amulet Jack's Here!

**Suteneko: *fan girl squeal***

**Kukai: *covers his ears***

**Kukai: What the heck is wrong with you?**

**Suteneko: Sorry I just love the book I just finished.**

**Kukai: What's it called?**

**Suteneko: Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side by****Beth Fantaskey**

**Ikuto: Bookworm**

**Kukai: *kicks Ikuto in the shin***

**Ikuto: Ow!**

**Suteneko: I'm going to use it on my future vampire story "Secrets Revealed"**

**Ikuto: You have a lot of Shugo Chara stories to write don't you?**

**Suteneko: Yup**

**Kukai: Where's Hinamori?**

**Amu: *glomps Suteneko***

**Amu: Thanks so much for lending me those books! Miki loved Braless. She's inspired and designing clothes for me right now! I also loved Jessica's Guide. The moments between Luscious and Jessica were so HOT**

**Suteneko: I know right?**

**Ikuto: Amu reads?**

**Kukai: I never thought Amu and reading would ever come into the same sentence.**

**Ikuto: Unless the word not is in between.**

**Kukai: Too true**

**Amu: Oi! I'm right here!**

**Suteneko: Kukai, Ikuto do the disclaimer and I'll make sure Amu spares your lives.**

**Amu: How can you be so sure?**

**Suteneko: I f you don't spare them, I'll never write any more fanfics.**

**Amu: Whatever *stomps off***

**Kukai & Ikuto: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a sleeveless dark green trench coat that reached my hips, a white sleeveless shirt with a gold star on my chest, a dark green belt with a golden buckle on my waist, white fingerless gloves that reached below my elbows, dark green pants that reached to my knees, dark green and white Adidas sneakers and dark green pilot goggles on my forehead. (The trench coat and shirt is on my profile)

Daichi appeared "Let's do this!"

I nodded. I jumped and below me and Sky Jack's snowboard appeared. I landed on it and I took off into the sky.

_Wow this power is amazing…._

_I feel like I can do anything…._

I felt a burst of energy and rode my board straight at the X Egg. The X Egg flared its X Energy at me and I was knocked off the board and fell on the ground, hard. I got on my knees and stood up.

"Amu are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Daichi."

_How am I supposed to beat this X Egg?_

Suddenly I remembered something, Kukai's graduation day. Kukai tried to cheer me up by teaching me a new move.

_Wait…THAT'S IT!_

I made a golden ball of energy with my hands and set it down on the grass.

_Here goes nothing…_

I ran forward and kicked the ball as hard as I could.

"Kukai-style Golden Victory Shoot!"

The X Egg flew out of the way into my way.

_Here's my chance_

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

"Open Heart!"

The X Egg was purified and flew back to its owner.

My chara-nari with Daichi ended and I fell on my knees gasping for breath.

I saw Daichi on the ground unconscious.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Kukai's POV**

_I only have 3 minutes left and neither team has scored a stinking goal!_

I turned to the stands to see Amu's charas looking worried.

Amu and Daichi aren't there.

_Where are they?_

I felt a tug at my heart.

_Daichi…._

_Something happened to him!_

_I've got to finish this game and quick!_

With energy I never knew I had, I stole the ball from a Shion player and kicked it as hard as I could. The ball was so fast that the goalkeeper didn't see it and it went into the net!

My teammates lifted me up and I punched my fist into the air, "We won!"

My teammates put me down and we all shook hands with our opponents. I could see the spectators, getting up from their benches and leaving.

That's when I remembered Hinamori. Her charas flew up to me.

"Where is Hinamori & Daichi?"

"They went to fight an X Egg."

"Do you know where was the last location you felt the X Egg?"

"Hai!"

I followed the charas to an empty field behind the school, and I saw Hinamori & Daichi sprawled on the grass, looking lifeless.

"HINAMORI! DAICHI!"

**Amu: I look awesome!**

**Suteneko: Of course. And I have an announcement.**

**Kukai: About what?**

**Suteneko: I might not be able to come upload a new chapter until like next Friday.**

**All: NANI!**

**Kukai: Why!**

**Suteneko: I have exams. I need to study but if I have time, I'll come on and update.**

**Amu: No**

**All: WHAT?**

**Suteneko: You have exams, you should study. We'll wait and I'm sure your fans will too.**

**Daichi: She's right!**

**Ikuto: Fine but you better pass those exams.**

**Kukai: And make sure the next chapter is nice & long.**

**Amu: Besides they can put this story on Story Alert so they'll know when the new chapter is out.**

**Daichi: She's right about that too.**

**Kairi: Good luck & happy studying.**

**Suteneko: Arigato! I will! Thanks guys!**


	5. WTH HAPPENED?

**Suteneko: Guess whose back?**

**All: Suteneko-chan!**

***glomps Suteneko***

**Suteneko: can't…breathe….*face is blue form lack of oxygen***

**Amu: Release!**

***breaks the hug***

**Suteneko: Thanks**

**Ikuto: So if you didn't upload chapters what have you been doing on the computer the past few days?**

**Suteneko: Relieving stress by watching a new anime called Hayate No Gotoku and watching Youtube videos.**

**Kairi: How were your exams?**

**Suteneko: …**

**Ikuto: You have studied right?**

**Suteneko: Yes! But I'm not sure whether I'll pass my subjects or not. Some of the exams were hard.**

**Kairi: Well….will you get grounded if you don't do well?**

**Suteneko: Nah…my family knows I've been studying so they won't.**

**Utau: That's good.**

**Suteneko: Unfortunately, I have my final-year exams of the year so I'm stuck with homework, revision and studying.**

**Utau: Must be hard being a student.**

**Amu: It is.**

**Suteneko: Enough chit-chat! On with the story! Everyone together!**

**All:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Kukai's POV**

I got on my knees.

"What the heck happened?"

Miki had her hand on her chin, "This is déjà vu."

Suu looked confused, "How deschu?"

Ran's eyes widened with realization, "Oh! When Amu-chan transformed with Kiseki right?"

Miki nodded.

Suu looked confused, "But Amu-chan didn't pass out when she chara-nari with Yoru though deschu"

Dia had a thoughtful expression on her face, "Well Amulet Lynx was able to purify an X Egg without Open Heart. Perhaps its because of the combined power I felt in the chara nari"

I looked up, "Combined power?"

Dia nodded, "The Dumpty Key & Humpty Lock. Similar to when Ikuto and Amu-chan transformed into Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure."

I picked up Hinamori bridal-style.

"Well…we've got to get Hinamori and Daichi to someplace to rest."

**Amu's POV**

_Someone is poking me…_

I opened one eye to see Daichi poking my face with his finger.

"Daichi?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

Daichi sighed

Wait…I remember now….Kukai. Daichi, Amulet Jack.

"Forget I said anything Daichi."

The creaking sound of a door was heard.

Dachi and I looked up and saw….

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Kukai: This isn't a very long chapter.**

**Suteneko: Gomen but the exams and fasting took a lot of my sleep and I want to get some sleep before I break fast.**

**Kukai: What time do you break fast?**

**Suteneko: 7.14pm**

**Ikuto: That's in 45 minutes.**

**Suteneko: Well I can't sleep too long if not it will be harder for me to sleep at night.**

**Rima: Okay. I have a question.**

**Suteneko: Sure what?**

**Rima: Any new anime you want to watch?**

**Suteneko: No**

**Amu: I know! How about your fans recommend anime then?**

**Kukai: How?**

**Kairi: Using the reviews.**

**Ikuto: So if you got any anime you want to recommend. Type it in your reviews. So please review.**


	6. Taking Her Home

**Amu: Thanks for your reviews everyone!**

**Ikuto: Yeah and thanks for the recommendations, ****Amulet Misty**** and ****XxAmutoLovexX **

**Suteneko: So I have decided to watch the following:**

**Kimi ni Todoke**

**Chibi Vampire**

**Princess Tutu**

**Rosario + Vampire**

**Gunslinger Girl**

**Utau: And for your FYI. This is the anime Suteneko has watched:**

**Naruto**

**Shugo Chara**

**Zero No Tsukaima**

**Petite Princess Yucie**

**Vampire Knight**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

**Special A**

**Myself Yourself**

**Gakuen Alice**

**CardCaptor Sakura**

**Hayate No Gotoku (currently watching)**

**Amu: But isn't there like 2 seasons of Hayate No Gotoku?  
Suteneko: There are. I'm watching the second season on Animax and the first season online.**

**Amu: Ah okay.**

**Suteneko: Utau! Do the disclaimer**

**Utau: Whatever. AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Kukai's POV**

"Okay girls, you 4 will look after Amu & Daichi while I take a shower alright?"

"Hai!"

I turned and made my way to the boys locker room.

**Amu's POV**

A flash of pink, blue, green and yellow hugged me in a blink of an eye.

"Amu-chan!"

"Guys what happened?"

Ran told Daichi and I that they fond us unconscious and brought us here to the sick bay.

Daichi floated up to Ran, "Where's Kukai?"

The door opened and Kukai stepped in.

_Speak of the devil himself._

My eyes met Kukai's emerald ones.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little crappy but okay I guess."

"Kukai!"

Daichi flew over and hugged Kukai.

"Oi! Daichi! Not in front of Hinamori damn it!"

I giggled.

Daichi let go and Kukai sat on the edge of the bed, next to me.

Kukai turned to me, "So what happened while I was playing?"

Daichi and I took turns to tell everyone our story.

After we were done, I noticed that Kukai had his duffel bag in his right hand and a shoe bag in the other.

_An awful smell was coming from the duffel bag. Must be his soccer uniform…._

I sniffed the air and then I noticed a similar smell was coming from…..

"Kukai?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I smell like your sweat?"

"Maybe its because I carried you to the sickbay before I showered?"

_So he carried me before he showered? In his uniform? Gross! But...sweet._

As expected from Kukai.

"Oh come on, I don't smell that bad do I?"

"Do you really want to know?"

The charas laughed

I giggled at Kukai's pout.

I turned to Ran, "Ran let's chara nari and get home. I want to take a bath before dinner."

I smiled at Kukai, "Ja Ne"

I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door but when I touched the doorknob, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Kukai with a serious expression on his face.

"Kukai?"

"You just got out of bed. I'm walking you home."

"I'll be fine."

"What if you pass out in mid-air? I'm coming with you."

"I don't need you to walk me home Kukai, I'm a big girl."

Kukai sighed and put me on his back.

Kukai's giving me a piggy back ride?

"WTF? Kukai?"

Kukai started running and I felt the wind against my face.

Dad used to do this to me a lot when I was little.

Kukai acted like a caring older brother when he tried to stop me from going home by myself and wanted to walk me home.

I rested my head on his back and closed my eyes.

"We're here"

I got off his back and saw that I was in front of my house.

"Kukai?"

"Yes?"

"How did we get here so fast?"

"I'll tell you a secret."

At that, I remembered when Ikuto said that and I blushed furiously.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Kukai!"

"Oi! Kukai you forgot your bags in the sick bay!"

And the charas were carrying them.

"You guys didn't have to that. I could have gone back and got them on my own."

"Kukai, what was the secret?"

"Huh? Oh I have a super speed."

"Liar"

"Ok fine, I have that kind of speed cuz I do 100 meter dashes everyday **unlike**someone I know.

I laughed sheepishly.

"So should we tell everyone what happened tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

Ran floated to Daichi, "Why?"

"Pepe wanted to chara nari with Amu after Yoru. But I beat her to it."

Miki scoffed, "So you just want to rub it in on the other's chara's faces"

Daichi nodded,

"Come on Daichi, let's go home"

Daichi waved to girls and flew over to Kukai.

"Get some rest Hinamori."

I nodded.

"Ja Ne"

Kukai smiled at me

He turned and started to run home with Daichi close behind.

"See you tomorrow Hinamori!"

I laughed and waved back.

Suu flew over to me.

"Amu-chan, may I go take my nightly stroll now?"

"Hai."

Suu smiled and took off.

I opened the door & stepped inside with Ran & Miki behind me.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch. I closed my eyes until….

"Amu-chan!"

_Oh god…don't tell me its an X Egg._

I opened my eyes and saw Miki holding up a note from my parents.

_A note?_

**Suteneko:Cliffy!**

**Kukai: This one is really long. I like it.**

**Amu: Me too.**

**Ikuto: I don't.**

**Amu: Why not?**

**Ikuto: Too many Kukamu moments.**

**All: *sigh***

**Utau: What about when Amu thought about you when Kukai said he'll tell her a secret?**

**Ikuto: Its only one moment.**

**Kukai: *shrugs* Well if you like this chapter, please review!**


	7. Can You Cook, Amu?

**Suteneko: Many thanks to the 21 voters who voted on my poll.**

**Rima: Any more polls coming up?**

**Suteneko: Actually yes. You see I want the fans to choose the names of the future chara naris for Pepe & Kusukusu.**

**Yaya: I'm sure Amu-chi will look great with Pepe-chan!**

**Amu: ….**

**Rima: Well her chara nari with KusuKusu will be much better.**

**Yaya: No Pepe's cuter!**

**Rima: KusuKusu!**

**Yaya: Pepe!**

**Rima: KusuKusu!**

**Yaya: Pepe!**

**Amu: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

_A note?_

I took the note from Miki's hand and began to read out loud:

**Dear Amu-chan,**

**You father and I are taking Ami out to dinner to congratulate her for winning the blue ribbon in her class yesterday! But when we came back home to tell you, you were asleep and this morning, you weren't at home so we tried calling you but you didn't we left this note instead. Make dinner for yourself and we'll see you tomorrow for breakfast.**

**Love,**

**Mama**

_Oh that's all?_

_Wait...me? Make? Dinner?_

"Oh crap"

"Amu-chan can't cook, she can only bake."

"Ran is right Amu-chan. You can't cook a proper meal without Suu."

My right eye twitched, I can't cook?

_Ha! I'll show them!_

"Just watch me"

I stomped off to the kitchen and began taking out ingredients in the kitchen.

_Now…what should I make?_

**Half an hour later**

_Yay! The pasta looks great! And edible!_

"Itadikmasu!"

_Mmm… yummy!_

"Amu-chan Give us some!" Ran & Miki chorused.

"Can I have some too deschu?"

"Suu!"

"I watched you make the pasta Amu-chan! Very good! Who knew?"

Miki shot me a puzzled look, "How did you even know the recipe?'

"Huh? Oh my mother would always make pasta for my Dad's birthday and I always helped her."

"By the way, I met Nikaidou sensei on my walk and told him everything that happened today. He seemed really interested."

I raised an eyebrow,

_Why would he be so interested?_

Ran looked up, "Where's Dia?"

Dia came in, "Yes?"

"Where were you?"

"Gazing at the stars."

"Ah, want to have some pasta?"

Dia smiled "Hai, Arigatou."

**The next day**

Kukai and I had just finished telling our story to the Guardians & the Tsukiyomi siblings.

Pepe was shaking Daichi furiously, "NO FAIR! HOW COME YOU GET TO CHARA-NARI WITH HER BEFORE ME?"

Rima looked disappointed "Damn, if I had been there, I would have taken pictures."

I sweatdropped. What would she do with those pictures?

"That's alright Mashiro-san, I have them right here."

I turned to see…

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Rima: KusuKusu!**

**Yaya: Pepe!**

**Rima: KusuKusu!**

**Yaya: Pepe!**

**Suteneko: Stop it you two!**

**Amu: Please review….**


	8. Sensei!

**Suteneko: Who do you think the mystery person is?**

**Ikuto: Can so obviously be seen from the name of the chapter.**

**Suteneko: True**

**Ikuto: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

I turned to see…

_Nikaidou?_

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Suu flew up to him, "Nikaidou sensei, how are you?"

"Fine. You know you should really stop acting like my mother you know."

Nikaidou walked towards us, placed his laptop on the table and switched it on.

"WHY THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL AM I ON YOUR COMPUTER?"

"Ne Himamori-san, you should scream like that in a person's ear you know."

"You know its HINAMORI you teacher faker!" 

"HIMAMORI-san, surely you could come up with something better than teacher faker can't you? As your teacher, I remember I have thought you to use more of your expanded vocabulary haven't I?"

**Ikuto's POV**

Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys teasing Amu.

Utau nudged me and pointed to something.

I followed her finger to see everyone taking pictures of Amulet Jack with their phones.

I followed suit and took out my phone.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I 'm not going to take any pictures. I'll just watch. I rather no have Amu-chan accuse me of being a pervert, she'll kill me if she ever sees those photos.

**Amu's POV**

"FINE! YOU FOUL-SMELLING IMBECILE RETARD!"

"HEY I DON'T SMELL BAD!"

"So you admit you're an imbecile & a retard?"

"…."

"I'M NOT THOSE EITHER!"

"Sure you aren't…"

"I'M NOT!"

**Nikaidou POV**

This girl is so aggravating!

How the heck did she become my favourite student?

I studied her; she had a smirk on her face.

_I have to admit that remark was unexpected._

_It's more of an Ikuto-style remark._

I sighed heavily and fumbled for _it_ in my pocket.

_Where is it?_

_Ah! Here it is!_

I took out a lollipop. The lollipop was inches away from her face. She stopped shouting and stared at it. She looked at me weirdly.

"Is this for me?"

"Hai"

"Why?"

"You seem frustrated, it's better to let it out on objects than at people."

She looked at the lollipop, then at me, the lollipop, then at me again.

"Sorry sensei. Arigatou."

I smiled at her, "Your Welcome."

She took the lollipop from my hand and studied it.

"What are you doing? Its not poisoned you know"

"It's strawberry-flavored."

"Hai"

"How did you know I liked strawberry?"

"A hunch"

"You know Nikaidou sensei; Amu-chan has a sweet tooth."

"She especially likes chocolates."

"RAN, MIKI!"

Her charas laughed and I chuckled at her expense.

"Himamori-san?"

"…"

"Himamori-san?"

"…"

I sighed, "Hinamori-san?"

"Yes sensei?"

_Now she answers…_

"Suu told me about your recent adventures."

"And?"

"Is it true you're becoming more violent and moody lately because of the chara naris?"

"Yes"

"Do you know why?"

"No"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Let me explain. You see…"

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Nikaidou: There's a lot of me here.**

**Amu: Yeah. So you're going to explain my recent violent & moody behavior in the next chapter?**

**Suteneko: Yup.**

**Nikaidou: Didn't you just finish your exam?**

**Amu: Yes but she still has her end-of-year.**

**Nikaidou: Being a student sucks.**

**Amu & Suteneko: Yeah it does.**

**Amu: BTW, got back any tests yet?**

**Suteneko: Yeah**

**Science: B**

**Maths: C**

**Geography: A**

**Amu: Don't you usually have A for maths?**

**Suteneko: It was hard!**

**Nikaidou: Please review**


	9. Why you!

**Suteneko: God I hate school! I've been stuck with revision, studying, tests, examinations!**

**Kairi: You know stress can be dangerous.**

**Yukari: Kairi is right you know.. Stress can cause aches and pains, diarrhea or constipation, nausea, dizziness, and chest pains. It can also make it difficult to concentrate or remember things and can make you more susceptible to colds and flus.**

**Suteneko: Well I have been feeling a bit sickly….**

**Kairi: And worst of all you're fasting.**

**Suteneko: God why the heck do we have exams during the fasting month!**

**Yukari: Because life sucks for you.**

**Suteneko: Just do the disclaimer with Kairi already.**

**Sanjo Siblings: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Nikaidou's POV**

"Let me explain, you see, from what I understand, chara naris are representations of what you desire to be. Correct?"

"Yes but I don't see why…"

"Now, now let me finish."

She grumbled in response.

_Such an impatient character._

"The reason you are able to chara nari with other charas is because you desire certain qualities they have."

She had a confused look on her face.

I sighed.

"Okay, let's go one by one. First Amulet Angel."

"What about?"

"Were there any qualities you would have wanted as Amulet Angel?"

"I sometimes want to be….be more….well… innocent."

"Amulet Devil?"

"Sometimes I wish I was more immature and maybe a tougher personality."

"Amulet Royal?"

"To be more confident of my myself."

"Amulet Lynx?"

" Mmm…maybe be a bit…more bold?"

"And lastly, Amulet Jack."

"More open to trying out new things"

"See? Understand now?"

"Yeah. Thank you sensei."

"You're Welcome."

**Amu's POV**

_I should give him more credit._

From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone huddling around sensei's laptop and then it dawned on me…

_Assholes! They were taking pictures of Amulet Jack__**(the ones from Nikaidou's laptop)**__using their phones._

I twirled the lollipop; the one sensei gave me earlier in my hand as I worked out my revenge.

I stopped twirling the lollipop.

_I got it._

I kept the lollipop in my skirt pocket and called out to Daichi.

"Daichi"

"Yes?"

"Chara change with me now please."

**Daichi's POV**

_She going to beat up the guys isn't she?_

_Oh well, it's always fun to watch_

"Hai! Chara Change!"

The Xs in her hair turned dark green and the snowboard appeared in her right hand.

She smirked and got behind the Guardians and coughed.

They turned around and saw her.

They sweatdropped when they saw her grinning wickedly.

She raised the snowboard high above her head and knocked every one of them unconscious.

**Nikaidou's POV**

_Note to self, never get her mad. Especially when she has charas with her._

"Himam- I mean Hinamori-san why are you always so violent in your chara changes?"

She gave me a glare

"If you don't mind me asking of course." I added in hastily

Amu shrugged, "I learnt that people respond better to actions than words."

_And hitting them is her course of action?_

"Ja Ne Sensei"

She took out the lollipop, unwrapped it and sucked on it.

She walked past me with her charas in tow.

_That reminds me I have papers to grade._

I ran back to school to grab my bag so I can grade the papers as soon as I get home.

**Chara's POV**

"What are supposed to do now?" asked Daichi.

Rhythm shrugged, "I guess we just wait for them to wake up."

Pepe nodded, "Rhythm's right deschu. There's nothing else we can do anyway"

"Not true" Yoru replied with a devilish smirk.

He flew up and grabbed Kiseki's crown and started taunting him.

"Give it back you baka neko!"

KusuKusu laughed.

**Suteneko: It's finished!**

**Utau: You're joking right?**

**Ikuto: There has to be more chapters!**

**Suteneko: Nope. Now its time for my Kukamu one-shot., "Cheerleader****Amu ?"**

**Note: I got the idea from Kukai's Cheerleader by chocolateru.**

**Utau: But then what happened to us?**

**Suteneko: You'll find out in CharaNari Special: Amulet Beat!**

**Ikuto: She's just lazy.**

**Suteneko: I heard that!**

**Tsukiyomi Siblings: Please review.**


End file.
